Dream confession
by PandaDomination
Summary: A BugsxDaffy story... Warning:Its a slash! No flames please! Dx
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : I used them as humans and not animals...sorry my imagination runs around alot so I made up how they might look if they were humans...I'm sorry...Dx**

**Looney tunes is not mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Daffy glared at the couple in front of him. "Would you two get a room? You guys are despicable!"<p>

"Eh...let's leave him be Lola" said Bugs as he and Lola walked out the room. Daffy slumped on the couch clutching the place where his heart was.

"This is getting harder and harder to ignore..." He mumbled "Stupid rabbit...stupid love...stupid couples...stupid heart...stupid Bugs..." he sighed closing his eyes silently falling asleep.

The door opened and Bugs stepped in waiting for a moment to see if the other was asleep, then quietly closed the door. Bugs walked over to where Daffy had fallen asleep, taking a seat next to him. He watched as the other male quietly slept peacefully.

"Your to cute for your own good.." Bugs mumbled pulling back a fistful of his hair and sighed "Maybe tryin' to get you to fall for me was alot harder then I tought'" Daffy murmured something under his breath still asleep. Bugs smiled moving a few strands of black hair that adored the others face.

"You really are to gullible..." Bugs chuckled rubbing his thumb on noirette's cheek.

"Stu...pid rabbi..t.." Daffy mumbled still unconscious, "..I..l..ove...you..."

Bugs froze and eyes widened at the confession, well...a dream confession anyways. "So...you really do love me" Bugs chuckled again leaning closer to the noirette's face as their lips collide.

"Now...I just gots to get you to confess" Bugs got up and walked towards the door stopping to look back "I love you too, Duck" And the door closed.

* * *

><p><strong>My first Looney tunes FF O.o! <strong>

**It was...ok? xD Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decide to continue this. Probably one or two chapters? Heh...It depends on how this story goes...And the rating might go up...Not sure yet..**

* * *

><p>Daffy slowly opened his eyes, tiredly observing his surrounding. The room was dark and only the light from the window across the room was visible, many of the furnitures was a kind of visible aswell. "Wha..? Oh...thats right I fell asleep.." He sat up yawning and stretching, his ebony eyes looked over to the old grandfather clock that stood beside the stack of books neatly organized by the window. Squinting to get a better look, as it read 9:47. "Ugh...I slept to much...Now I'm hungry..." As said his stomach growled in hunger, Daffy sighed getting up and walking towards the doorway.<p>

The house was quiet. "That's weird...The house is _never_ quiet", he whispered "Whatever", he walked down the long hallway that consisted of old vases that stood on small pillars, pictures of him, Bugs, Lola, Wile, Tazz and the others hung from the white wall that was decorated with flowers all thanks to Lola and Melissa, and other doors that lead to somewhere. He made his way down the wooden stairs and to the large kitchen.

"Hm..What to eat...What to eat..." he questioned himself tapping his index finger on his chin. Daffy was no cook, since the girls and sometimes Bugs were the ones that always cooked, but heck it might aswell try, it wouldn't be that hard. Or at least thats what he thinks, the girls cooked like it was nothing so its gotta be easy! He searched through the fridge grabbing anything that caught his sight and placed them on the counter. "Now...wheres the apron...Oh found it!" he grabbed the pink floral apron, and tied his his hair into a small ponytail. "Let's see...eggs...carrots...tomatoes...ham...milk.." he named all the ingredients that he tried to remember when Lola had made omelette's for breakfast a couple of days ago. "Okay first...uhm...crack the eggs.." he instructed, snatching a clear glass bowl from the cabinet he cracked the eggs into the bowl. "Hm...what else..." Daffy concentrated trying hard to remember but sighed in failure. "Whatever I'll just put anything.." As said he cut the tomatoes, hams, and carrots into pieces cursing as he received small slices on his finger. "Stupid knife..."

Daffy turned the stove on and grabbed a pan, "Now where'd they place that oil..." The door clicked open but the noirette was to busy to notice. Bugs stepped into the kitchen as he heard sounds of cabinets opening and closing. The white haired man leaned on the wall silently watching as Daffy rummaged through every cabinet but failing to find whatever he was looking for. "Neehhhh what's up, duck?" Daffy let out a yelp in surprise, quickly turning around a knife in hand. "Woah there, watch where your pointing that thing" Bugs said walking over to him and grabbed the knife from the others hand and placed it on the sink. "What're you looking for duck?" he said turning off the stove.

Said noirette glared at him for a second before letting out a sigh in exhaustion, "Oil..."

"What for?"

"To cook."

"Cook?" Bugs looked over to the counter where laid a big mess then looked down at the noirette's hand, "Hm..You gots cuts on your hands.."

Daffy faked gasp "Oh really? I didn't notice!" The hare rolled his eyes and grabbed the other's wrist "come on" he instructed.

"Wha-? Let go!"

"No, we need to get those cuts cleaned up".

"It doesn't need cleaning its_ fine!_"

"Uh-huh" Bugs stopped and turned around, squeezing the wounded hand making the other flinch.

"That hurt!"

"Yeah, its_ fine_ alright"

"Shut up..." Daffy blushed in frustration, letting himself be dragged into the living room and his hand to be cleaned and bandaged.

"There all better!" said Bugs getting up and placing the first aid kit on top of the book shelf.

"Whatever...I'm gonna go finish the food..." Daffy got up only to be stopped by Bugs "What the? Move you stupid rabbit!"

"Oh no you don't, you've got to many cuts, and you'll probably burn the house down...Now sit while I go make you something" The noirette was about to protest but silenced as he received a glare from the older male.

"Fine..." he grumbled crossing his arms, Bugs walked back into the kitchen cleaning up the mess and made a new batch of omelet while Daffy sat in the living room dozing off.

* * *

><p><strong>I think Bugs is older then Daffy, by what a year? But thats only in my opinion... <strong>

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally updated, sorry for making you wait. But I thank you for being patient, school is so troublesome...**

**So, enough with the complaints and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bugs wiped his hand on a towel letting out a tired sigh. "Well, kitchens clean and there is no need to cook", he placed the plastic bags on the table and walked out the kitchen.<p>

"Hey Duck, the kitchen is clean, and I bought food when I came bac...k," Bugs walked over the sleeping figure, crouching down until he was face to face with the mallards face. The rabbit observed the mallards sleeping face, Daffy was no longer scowling, his almost pale face was dashed with a tint of pink his features had softened and his dark ebony hair seemed to shine under the light. "Your so cute, that I could just attack you right now..." he smirked leaning closer to the sleeping body, he whispered "But don't worry it'll be soon. You can't hold your feelings forever..."

Bugs' ears twitched above his head as he heard the door click open and footsteps, and laughters began to come closer. Bugs got up from his position and he greeted his friends that had just entered. "Hey Duck wake up.." Bugs nudged the sleeping figure who replied with a grumble "Wake up.." he repeated tapping the mallards shoulder until he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hm..? Where am I...?" he mumbled still half asleep.

"You fell asleep", Bugs pointed to the couch Daffy was sitting on "And the others are home"

Daffy nodded then looked at Lola and the others, "Where'd you guys go, anways?"

Lola smiled "We went shopping, then Bugs suddenly left without telling anyone.." she paused, grinning at the male hare who in return gave her a blank stare "So we decided to go watch a movie.."

"Sorry we didn't tell you...Bugs said you had fallen asleep", added Melissa.

"Oh...Yeah..Thats ok.." Daffy replied feeling a bit awkward at the moment "U-uhm...Man, am I starving!" As if on cue his stomach began to growl.

Bugs chuckled "Theres alot of pizza in the kitchen, so if you guys would like som-"

"PIZZA!" Tazz yelled quickly running into the kitchen.

"Well we better get something before he takes all of it.." Melissa laughed walking into the kitchen as did a few people, while the others declined.

xxxxxxx

"You ok Daf?" Petunia asked worryingly "Your...a bit twitchy today.."

Daffy nodded "F-fine.." but actually he wasn't for some odd reason the male hare had been staring at him since the others got home, and it made him uncomfortable yet a bit (alot) happy with the attention he was receiving from his secret crush.

"You sure...Your face is red too. Maybe your sick!" Melissa placed the back of her hand on the the noirettes forehead "Hm...nope...temperatures fine.."

"M-maybe its just...hot in here!" Everyone raised an eyebrow while Bugs expression didn't change.

"Daf..."

"W-what?"

"We turned the conditioner on...and its freezing like crazy in here.."

"O-oh..I f-forgot!"

"Are you sure your ok..."

"Of course!" Daffy pouted taking another bite of his pizza.

Daffy watched as Lola leaned closer to Bugs, whispering something to him and he smiled whispering something back. Daffy could feel his stomach churn in anger, and hurt but he wasn't going to let his emotions control him, so he acted as though he saw nothing.

xxxxxxxx

Daffy flopped on his bed as the image of Lola and Bugs started to replay in his mind. He let out a scream under his pillow.

Why did he fall in love...with all the people in the world it had to be the hare...the hare who is in _love_ with Lola...and _not_ him...

_Bzzz bzzz! _Daffy snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate on the table next to him, he reached over and took the cellphone in hand he flipped it open and read the text ;

_'R u still up 4 the date? u know u'll have to go sooner or l8er!' _Daffy groaned but stopped immediately.

"Thats right! Maybe if I can somehow fall for in love with...that jerk, then maybe my feelings for the dumb hare will go away!" Daffy replied back to the text. _'Fine...When and where?'_

_'2morrow at 5pm. Goin' 2 the amusement park..'_

_'Alright' _Closing his cellphone shut, he closed his eyes "I hope this works..." sighing, he could feel sleep beginning to take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh...Whose this mysterious guy thats asking Daffy on a date? What will Bugs reaction be? Find out in the next chapter! xD<strong>

**Anyways please review, thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for being patient. Exams are coming up, but hey summer is coming up as well...! And I'm going to Canada for the summer, yay! Hope you enjoy! I do not own the characters!**

* * *

><p>Daffy awoke the next morning with a back ache and dragged himself to the kitchen where Lola and Petunia were making breakfast.<p>

"Oh, your awake early..." Melissa hummed placing cups on the table "You usually sleep until one o'clock or something.." Bugs entered the room ruffling his white shoulder length hair, yawning as he took a seat. "What's for breakfast?"

Lola smiled at her boyfriend leaning down to kiss the male hare on the cheek, "The usual.." Bugs nodded glancing at the mallard who was half awake.

"Hey Daff, you didn't answer me..." Melissa said interrupting Daffy's thoughts "Why are you awake so early?"

"Hm..? Oh..." he yawned rubbing his tired eyes not noticing Bugs had entered, "I have a date.."

The room went silent except for the sound of food sizzling on the pan. "Oh..." Said Melissa a little nervous as she looked over at Bugs whose expression didn't change one bit "Uh...Who is it?"

"Spike".

"Spike?" Petunia joined in "You mean that mean looking dog that seems to follow you everywhere?"

"Yeah. How'd you know he was following me everywhere?" Daffy questioned not noticing the dark aura that glowered over Bugs.

"Well for one thing..Remember the time we went to the amusement park in High school?" Daffy nodded frowning when he remembered being dragged into the haunted house, "Yeah well I saw him with his little brother there.."

The mallard shrugged "He said it was a coincidence"

"How about the time we did that school play in Middle school? He was there! And he wasn't a student in our school yet!" Melissa added throwing glances at Bugs whose expression still didn't change.

"Play? You mean the one where I had to be that stupid princess..uh..Snow White..cause I was the shortest?" The girls nodded smiling at the memory "So? I think I told him we were having a play..."

"No you didn't" Wile said taking a seat across from Daffy "How do you know" Wile shrugged "Cause I know you didn't. I'm a genius, obviously" The mallard rolled his eyes freezing as his eyes landed on Bugs who was smiling like he had heard nothing.

"Y-you.." Daffy pointed "How long have you been here?"

"Since you sat down"

"..." Daffy glanced at the hare, frowning inwardly as the others' expression didn't change. Feeling the awkward silence Lola took a seat next to Bugs "So! Where are you guys going?"

He hesitated a moment "Uh..the new amusement park.."

"Oh? Bugs and I were going to go there too!" Lola smiled "Right Bugs?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh...Uh..Cool!" Daffy bit his tongue not wanting his crazy size get the best of him.

* * *

><p>Daffy slumped on the wooden floor not caring if he was laying in the middle of the hallway on the second floor.<p>

"D-d-dafy w-w-w-wh-why are you l-laying on the f-f-fl-floor?" Porky stuttered out said Mallard glanced up at his best friend.

"No reason..." he mumbled "I just wanted to lay here and feel the house..."

"W-w-wh..Is t-that p-p-possible?" Daffy rolled his eyes, he shifted his position as his face was facing the ceiling "We're best friends right? Since Kindergarten right?"

Porky nodded "Then can you tell me...If you like someone...and yet that person might not like you...and another g-I mean person asks you on a date and you agree to forget about the other person...What do you do?" Porky furrowed his eyebrows thinking for a moment.

"Gee Daff, If I l-like that p-p-person I w-wou-would tell him...in-instead of l-lying..."

Daffy covered his eyes with his arms and let out a long tied sigh "But...what if that person already has a lover.."

"...W-well...I don't k-know I guess.."

"..I see..Thanks anyways...Your a real pal.." Daffy sighed again, as he began to roll around the floor until he reached his room.

* * *

><p>Lola hummed as she rummaged through her closet. "Hey Bugs do you think this is cute?" She asked holding a pink dress up Bugs looked over his book and nodded.<p>

"Oh come on Bugs, we're going to the amusement park!"

"...We never agreed on going did we?" he sighed placing the book down and took his reading glasses off placing them both on the glass table.

"Nope! But hey I get to go to the amusement park! And...you..well I guess you can watch Spike or something..."

Another sigh escaped the albino-like-man "I guess..."

"You really like him eh?"

He rolled his gray eyes "No...I just like staring at him.." he said sarcastically.

"Now that I think about it...When did you guys first meet? I never asked did I?" Bugs shrugged looking out the window.

"We met in the third grade...Or something..."

"How'd you fall for him?"

"I dunno"

"...How'd he fall for a player like you?"

Bugs glared but didn't bother to argue knowing it was partly the truth, Lola took a seat next to Bugs leaning on his shoulders "How long has it been since you've had a crush on him?"

"I dunno...eleven...twelve years?"

"Woow...Thats long.." She laughed out loud "I bet it was hard hiding it!"

"Nope...He was dense...and still is.."

"I was surprised when you first asked me to go out with you to make Daffy jealous...And I'm more surprised that its actually working..But its fun seeing him so jealous and stuff!"

"Just don't go to far to make him hate me...then he'll never be mine.."

"Does everyone know?"

"Just Wile. But everyone knows that Daffy likes me...except me..."

Lola raised an eyebrow "What? Your smarter then Wile and yet you didn't know?"

"So? Not all smart people know everything.."

"True...True...Well let's hurry and get dressed! It's already 4:30!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...Its Spike from Tom and Jerry...You know the dog...But this is when he was in his younger days...I don't know his early twenties? ...Maybe I should put the ages for them on the next chapter... Anyways I wanted Porky and Daffy to be best friends cause well...they seem like good friends...And well Elmer...uhm...I can't image it...And I needed someone that is 'bad' and yet nice at the same time..!..<strong>

**Hope you like it..! **

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay I updated!**

**Anyways here are the ages for the characters:**

**Daffy - 20 (Likes Bugs but might develop feelings for Spike later on)**

**Bugs - 21 (Likes Daffy since he was 8, dislikes Spike)**

**Spike - 21 (Likes Daffy since he was 10, dislikes Bugs)**

**Lola - 21 (Who knows almost everything, good friends with Daffy)**

**Melissa - 20 (Good friends with Daffy)**

**Petunia - 20 (Good friends with Daffy, dating Porky)**

**Porky - 20 (Friends with Daffy since kindergarten, dating Petunia)**

**Wile - 21 (A genus, dating the Road runner)**

**Road Runner - 20 (Athletic, fast runner since grade school, dating Wile)**

**They are actually in college but on summer vacation. I think I need a name for the Road Runner...Something easier then typing 'the road runner' - lol - so please make a suggestion of a name for him, and I'll see which one seems good. More characters may come (Some are old friends from flashbacks) like Tom and Jerry. I'll write a better description for the characters maybe in the next chapter...Anyways enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Uuughhh why is it so hot..! I feel like I'm being cooked!" Lola complained feeling her skin burning up.<p>

"It'll get cooler later" Bugs replied wiping the sweat off his forehead. It was 4:50 and they had left after Spike had came over to pick Daffy up. The male hare had glared at the dog who in return glared back.

**-A few minutes ago {Flashback}-**

_Ding! Dong!_

_"Coming! Please wait!" cried out Petunia quickly running to the door and opening it to reveal Spike dressed in a white shirt partly ripped on the edge of the shirt, under it was a light blue tank top and he wore a short dark caramel colored shorts that passed his knees he wore sandals and still had the same old red collar, his white-blondish hair was short and messy and his dark gray eyes glimmered in happiness. "O-oh! Hello Spike!" She greeted smiling 'Wow..no wonder he was so popular back in high school..'. It was true anyone who had met Spike before quickly fell in love at first sight though he was actually the second most popular student back in the days after Bugs, of course. _

_"Hello Petunia" he greeted back "Is Daffy here?"_

_"Oh! Yes he is...I think Porky said he was taking a bath right now.." Spike nodded in understanding "Come in while you wait...I don't want you to stay outside waiting in this heat" she opened the door stepping aside for the British bulldog to enter, "Would you like some lemonade? Porky and I made some cookies aswell!" she offered smiling widely as she said her boyfriends' name._

_"That would be nice..Thank you" Petunia nodded going back into the kitchen. A few seconds past and Petunia returned with a glass of cold lemonade and a plate of cookies, she placed them on the table before walking back into the kitchen. "Hope you like it!"_

_"Thank you!" he thanked her again before taking a bite on the warm cookie "..Its delicious.." _

_"Oh look what we got here...a mutt...who let the dog in?" Bugs joked shoving both his hands in his pockets. _

_Lola glared at Bugs before turning to smile at Spike "Sorry about his bad attitude. Anyways Daffy will be with you in a few minutes, he's getting ready. Come on Bugs lets go.."_

_"Yeah, whatever.." Bugs glared at the British dog that said 'if-you-dare-touch-him-your-dead' and Spike returned the glare with a 'bring-it-on-rabbit'. "Sorry I'm late!" Daffy yelled breathing hard as he had just entered the room. _

_"It's ok. I didn't wait long...I just had a talk with..." Spike glanced to see that the hare couple had already left "...an old...friend"_

_Daffy tilted his head in confusion "Who?"_

_"Come on" Spike chuckled grabbing the others wrist as they made there way out the door "don't wanna be late now do we?" _

_"No..." the mallard mumbled blushing a little._

**-End of flashback-**

"What do you wanna ride first?" Daffy asked looking up at the man who was probably 5'7 the same height as Bugs.

Spike looked down at the shorter male smiling "Wow...you haven't gotten much taller have you? But anywhere is ok.."

Daffy pouted "I did grow...a few inches!"

Spike let out a laugh ruffling Daffy's black hair "Your right, you did get a _bit_ taller! Though it was fun seeing you dress as the main princess back in the days!"

Daffy shuddered remembering how the girls dragged him into the changing room and forced him into a princess attire just because he was the shortest in the acting class and could fit in the dress. "Ugh..don't remind me..." Spike laughed again.

"But you looked cute in it. Almost like you were a girl yourself".

"...I don't wanna look like a girl! I wanna be tough and strong!" he said flexing his arms which had no muscle.

"Haha...Ok..I see you wanna be strong!" Spike half-heartily encouraged not wanting the cute little mallard to change how he was "Hey you wanna ride that?" he pointed to a roller coaster that had alot of ups and downs.

"Uh...uhm...s-sure!"

"We don't have to go if your scared.."

"S-scared? Whose scared? I'm not scared!"

"..."

"I'm telling the truth! Come on I'll prove it!" Daffy grabbed the others' wrist and dragged him to the dangerous looking ride, his legs shaking a bit.

* * *

><p>"What do you want? Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry?" Lola asked turning around to see that Bugs was watching Daffy and Spike running to a roller coaster "Heyyy Buuugsss!"<p>

"...I'll take any!" he replied not looking back.

"Here ya go, its all the flavors that I named while you were busy watching Daff and Spike!" she giggled handing the hare his ice cream "You know Daffy still likes you...He just won't admit it cause he thinks were going out" Lola started a conversation taking a seat on a bench that was across the ride that Daffy was on.

"I know that..." Bugs said sounding a bit annoyed "But I don't get why he'd go on a date with someone else...Especially that mutt.."

"Don't be so mean. Just because you both like Daffy since for a long time~" she glanced at the people that walked passed many holding hands with either their family or lovers "And I wouldn't be surprised if Spike wasn't in love with Daffy...Since Daffy was his only friend in elementary school.." Lola laughed at the memory "I remember Spike was made fun of because he was fat, and you were one of those people who made fun of him~! Just cause you were jealous of him hogging Daff alot!"

"Don't bring back those memories.." he groaned "Everything was so perfect until that stupid mutt transferred..." Bugs tightened his grip around the ice cream cone, not hard enough to break it.

"Perfect you say...please before Spike transferred all you did was make fun of Daff for almost everything he did!"

"...So..I didn't know what love was back then..And thats how I showed how much I loved him.."

"...And you still continued to make fun of him since high school and now aswell.." she frowned her face turning serious "...And Daff was all alone when Spike transferred to a different school...that was in a different country. And then when he came back...Well...I was dumbfounded to see how hot Spike became over the years.."

"Even if he was hot, I was still number one all those years...And yet, that duck never payed attention to me.."

"Why would he pay attention to a jerk like you...Though I can't believe he still fell in love with you and not Spike whose always nice to him"

"Are you on my side or that mutts?"

Lola shrugged watching as Daffy and Spike exited the ride, Daffy was leaning on Spike for balance "Who knows...I'm wondering myself.."

"Tch...Women.."

"Whatever Bugs!" They got up disposing there used napkins into the trash and walked off following the couple again.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm enjoy writing this story! And happy to see you guys reviewing and faving it~ Thank you! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's a better description for the characters:**

**Daffy Duck - 20 years old, in his first year of college. An orphan child and has a non-blood related little brother who is a year younger than Daffy. (He will probably show up later on) Daffy has had a crush on Bugs since his last year of middle school after an incident that happened. Was called the 'ugly duckling' in kindergarten and was the target of teasing since the first year of middle school. Sometimes he visits his old orphanage house that he grew up in just to see his little brother and the young children that also call him 'big brother'. He is currently (sometimes) working at a cafe shop that Tazz owns. He has black hair (a few strands sticking up), ebony eyes, he is 5'2. **

**Bugs Bunny- 21 years old, in his second year of college. He was raised in wealthy family but moved out because he was tired of all the strict rules. He hates his parents due to an incident that happened. He is also a genius, rumor has it he is smarter then Wile. He has been asked to be a model around the first year of high school but he declined them all, knowing if he took the job he'd have less time to spend with his favorite duck. Always made fun Daffy since grade school, but secretly has a crush on him. He has messy shoulder length white hair, and dark-grayish eyes, he stands around 5'7-5'8. (Unless you count his ears then he's about 6'2-6'3) And the rest is a mystery~ **

**Spike (the) Dog- 21 years old, also in his second year of college. He was actually very chubby when he was a little and was also the target of teasing, Daffy was his only friend back then. He also has a crush on Daffy at the age of 10 when they first met, but transferred to another school in a different country when he was 11. No one knows how he lost his habit of eating and how he got skinner. He has a white-blondish hair that is always messy, dark-gray eyes, and wears the same old red collar. Same height as Bugs. Everything else is a mystery~ **

**Lola Bunny- 21 years old, second year in college. Very popular, and very athletic. She is country girl so she likes to be physical and move around alot, she also likes to eat sweets. Somehow she knows all about the love triangle between Daffy, Bugs, and Spike. Is good friends with Daffy since middle school. She works at the same cafe as Daffy, along with Petunia and Melissa, so the four of them are quite close. She has blonde hair tied into a ponytail (most of the time), ocean blue eyes, and is 5'6. **

**Porky Pig - 20 years old, first year of college. Friends with Daffy since kindergarten and was also raised as an orphan child. He is dating Petunia and really cares about Daffy, he will do anything for his friends' happiness because of something that happened when they were children. He has black hair, dark brown eyes, and is a bit chubby. He stands about 5'3.**

**Petunia Pig - 20 years old, first year of college. Dating Porky and loves him very much. Good friends with everyone. She has black hair, and dark brown eyes. She is 5'3.**

**Melissa Duck - 20 years old, first year of college. Also popular and labeled as the 'Drama queen' since high school, once dated Bugs (?) She has a dark shade of orange hair, green eyes, and stands about 5'4.**

**There as promised I wrote a better description about the characters, and I will also write the ones that may show up later on...And I might need a name suggestion for Daffy's non blood related brother. **

**A/N: Haha...Sorry for the bad description. I was watching the new Looney tunes show this week, I lol'ed at Daffy the whole time. Though I kinda dislike how they made him even stupider, then before..As for Bugs...well he's the same old stotic person...Again I thank you for reviewing~ **

* * *

><p>Daffy and Spike were currently having lunch at a food court and they were having a good time, they rode three different coasters and entered a love tunnel to which angered Bugs to no end. "This chocolate-strawberry fudge ice cream is delicious!" Daffy announced out loud happily to which he got a few stares from random couples and families but he ignored them.<p>

"I told you, you'd like it" Spike smiled at the mallard eating his sundae.

"I love it! Do you want some?" Spike thought for a moment averting his gaze to the couple behind Daffy "I'd like some" he opened his mouth and 'ahh'ed' as Daffy fed him the sundae making Bugs break his spoon a smile adored Spike's face as he watched Bugs glare at him. "Did you hear something break?" Daffy questioned looking around before turning back to his sweet treat.

Bugs was obviously pissed a dark aura surrounded him and it seemed to darken every time Spike got a bit to close to _his_ Daffy, as for Lola she was enjoying her strawberry shortcake to notice or even care about her date at the moment though at times she'd say a couple of words to calm the angered hare which somehow worked. "He's planning this...I just know it!" Bugs clenched his fist watching Spike wipe Daffy's face with a napkin and he smirked as their eyes met.

"And what're you gonna do about it?" Lola replied waving her spoon in the air with a bored expression "It's not like you can just ruin it, cause if you did...He'll definitely hate you.."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I'm a girl"

"But Daffy isn't"

"True. But his heart says otherwise"

"Tch..." smiling Lola ordered another strawberry shortcake humming as she waited and watched for the next move.

"Do you wanna try anything else?" Spike asked smiling sweetly at the younger man.

"N-no..." Daffy replied blushing in embarrassment as he had just ate two sundaes and two strawberry tarts "I feel like I'm gonna get fat," Spike let out a chuckle.

"Even if you were fat, I'd still like you" Daffy flushed a crimson red.

"S-stop joking around...!" Spike's face faltered into a serious look "I'm being serious..." he said in a very serious tone "I like you, and I know you like that hare...but I'll make you fall for me, somehow" Daffy's blush didn't falter but he could feel his heart almost skip a beat. Almost. "So, where do you wanna go next?" Spike asked his tone returning to its usual normal and happy tone.

"A-a-anywhere i-is fine.." he was nervous at the moment and his thoughts seemed to be jumping everywhere.

"Great! Let's go the haunted house!"

This caught the mallard's attention his face paled, and he was no longer nervous "W-w-wh-what...y-you k-know I ha-hate Haunted houses!"

"Don't worry you have me, don't you?" The noirette hesitantly nodded gripping the older man's sleeve as they entered the fake haunted house.

Daffy knew it was not a real haunted house yet he still had a fear of it mostly because of all the scary movies he and Porky watched when they were younger, and most of the movies dealt with a haunted house. "This isn't real...this isn't real..." he chanted over and over again in a low whisper which didn't go unnoticed by the British dog. Spike held the others hand making Daffy jump in surprise but relax at the comfortable gesture.

Bugs wasn't far from them and he saw _everything. _"That mutt is holding _my_ Daffy's hand!"

Lola let out a whistle smirking at the scene before her "Since when did he become _yours_?" Still glaring at the couple ahead of them.

"Since the day I met him!" raising an eyebrow in confusion Lola rolled her ocean blue eyes "How is that possibl-" A ghost appeared behind a secret door earning a punch from Lola, making the person underneath the fake attire faint. "...Whoops. Reflexes.." Bugs shrugged not caring as and idea popped into his head. He grabbed the ghost outfit from the fainted man and quickly went into the secret door, it took a moment for Lola to understand as she followed the male.

"Don't tell me your gonna..." Bugs let out an evil smirk, Lola let out a sigh, shrugging "Might as well go along with it.."

"W-where are we..?" Daffy trembled clinging onto Spike's right arm in which the other man didn't mind one bit, infact he was starting to love haunted houses.

"I don't know, but were probably close to the exi-" Daffy let out a horrified scream as he was pulled by a ghost that appeared out of nowhere and dragged into darkness leaving the British bulldog dumbfounded. "Don't tell me it was..." he said turning around to face Lola who was smiling "It was!" Spike groaned running back to find Daffy.

"L-let g-go of me!" the mallard cried out tears beginning to form from the corner of his eyes, Bugs froze and quickly Daffy pushed the unknown person away from him and quickly ran to the opposite direction he had been dragged to. When he finally reached outside he turned to see if Spike had made it out, but to his displeasure he didn't see the British dog anywhere. "I guess I'll wait until he comes out..."

Once Spike finally found Bugs without the ghost attire he ran over to him "Where is Daffy?" Spike growled though Bugs didn't flinch.

"I don't know, he ran off somewhere.."

"Why yo-" A loud scream was heard catching both their attentions.

"Daffy..!" They said in a unison briskly dashing to where they heard the scream. "ARE YOU OK DAF-" they both frowned as the person that yelled was only Lola.

"Why are you screaming for?"

Lola pouted "I was lonely"

"Great...Daffy's probably wondering around this place scared and probably on the edge of crying right now" Spike snapped glaring at Bugs who glared back.

"Whatever I'm gonna go find him! Leave us alone, its obvious he's trying to get over his crush on you!" Spike glared at Bugs once more before he ran to go find the mallard.

"Tch, annoying mutt" Bugs turned to the opposite direction to search for Daffy aswell. Lola smiled as the two men disappeared.

"Hm~Guess I won't tell them he already left.." Lola hummed exiting out the haunted house.

"Hey Daff~" Lola greeted Daffy who was sitting on the bench.

"Oh, Hey Lola, aren't you with...Bugs?" the female nodded.

"He's inside, he and Spike are gonna play a game. So it might take awhile!" her smiled grew wider "Let's go play~"

"B-but Spike.."

"Oh, thats right, Spike told me to tell you to go ahead without him~" Daffy was hesitant a moment but nodded anyways, "Great lets go to the teacups!"

"Alright.." The two made there way to the line, talking as they waited for their turn.

"Daffy?" came a familiar voice.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so tired~ So I went back and reread everything, and edited some grammars and my formatting. Thank you randomfics for your advice.<strong>

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated I was sick for two or three days and then I started having a story block...it was horrible, but glad its finally gone. Thank you for being patient!**

**I do not own Looney toons..Sadly..**

* * *

><p>Petunia worryingly watched her boyfriend walking back and forth around the kitchen with a mix of worry and uneasiness, "Porky what's wrong?" Petunia asked her eyebrows furrowing in confusion "Porky?" she repeated when her boyfriend didn't seem to hear her.<p>

"Huh..? Oh!" The mans' thoughts subsided as his attention turned to his girlfriend, "Wh-what did y-you say?" he stuttered out taking a seat next to her.

Pouting a bit the petite noirette poured a cup of tea, "I asked what's wrong...?"

Porky let out a baffled sigh "It's just...I'm worried..." he said with a serious tone and no longer stuttering.

"Is it about Daffy?" Porky nodded tilting the white tea cup a bit.

"Yeah..." Another sigh escaped his lips "I...have a bad feeling about this..."

Petunia placed her cup down on the marbled table "About the Bugs and Spike problem?"

Nodding again he looked out side the window watching the clouds slowly move and change, "I just...I'm worried...really worried..."

"You've always been worried for him" Petunia placed her hand over his smiling genuinely "Tell me how you guys met?" she asked changing the subject.

Porky continued to stare at the clouds for a moment before averting his eyes back to his lover "It started when I first joined the orphanage..."

_**Flash Back: 15 years ago...**_

_"Ok kids gather around now!" said a middle aged women with blonde hair, "Today we have a new kid! I want you to meet Porky! I want you guys to play nice now" She said leaving the room returning to her normal duties._

_"H-hello!" Porky managed to stutter out "I-i-i'm Po-porky!"_

_"Ehh? Your the new kid? No way! And I thought it was gonna be someone awesome!" joked a brunette boy "Who knew the boy was just a PIG!" _

_ Everyone laughed and began to point at the young noirette, "Pig! Pig! Pig!" _

_"I-i.." Porky bite his lip looking down at the floor trying hard to ignore the insults._

_"Aw Piggy is gonna cry!" Another boy chirped in making fake sobbing sounds. Porky tightened his grip around the end of his shirt._

_"Leave him alone!" interrupted another boy -a noirette who was frowning and was covered in a few bruises._

_"Shut up you ugly duck!" the brunette yelled back, "Hey look everyone! Ugly Duckling is standing up for Piggy!" more laughters filled the air._

_"S-shut up! Or else I'll...I'll.."_

_ The brunette sneered pushing the mallard down, "Or you're gonna what? Beat me? You can't even fight for yourself! You stupid!" he kicked the mallard on the stomach "Dumb!" another kick "Ugly!" more kicks "Duck!" he yelled smirking as the mallard laid on the floor gripping his stomach in pain._

_"H-hey! L-le-leave h-him alone!" Porky yelled running to the beaten and bruised mallard "A-are you ok?"_

_"Y-yeah...How bout you?" the mallard smiled wincing as he sat up, Porky shook his head "That's good..I'm Daffy by the way.."_

_"I-i'm Porky.." _

_"Whatever let's leave them! They look like they're meant to be together! Ugly and Fat!" the brunette yelled making a disgusted look along with a couple others as they left the room. Porky helped the mallard up to his feet and carried him to the near by couch._

_"T-thank you.." Daffy smiled cheekily wincing as he poked his bruised stomach._

_"No problem...they're always like that.." he said frowning slightly "Just stay by me and I'll protect you!" smiling again Daffy patted him on the head._

_"Thank you!" Porky yelled glomping the mallard making him yell out in pain, sighing Daffy patted his new friend on the back._

_**End of Flashback...**_

"That's so sweet!" Petunia squealed, "But I don't like those other kids!"

"Yeah..." he agreed "They kept teasing us everyday...and beating us up, but mostly Daffy because he was always there to protect me..."

His lover frowned "At least they didn't do anything meaner...?"

Porky nodded a small smile began to form. "I see...no wonder you guys are close..almost like brothers!"

"Yeah.." he frowned slightly, "But if those two break his heart...they'll have to deal with me..." he said his voice more serious and cold then before making Petunia surprised at her boyfriends' sudden change of attitude.

"Oh sweety, I will be by your side when that happens!" Petunia giggled leaning closer to Porky for a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Daffy is that you?" said mallard turned around only to be tackled into a bear hug "I missed you!"<p>

"J-jerry?" the mallard yelped almost losing his balance "W-what're you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in France?"

Jerry nodded letting go of the duck and giving the female hare a hug "Yeah, but we just got back~ I wanted to see you!"

"Where's Tom?" Lola asked patting the mouse on his back happily "And boyyy did you grow taller!"

"He went to get something to eat...there he is!" Jerry hollered waving to his boyfriend who came over with a bunch of sweets "Where'd you get all those?"

"Girls gave it to me...like always," Tom shrugged dropping the armful of sweets on the bench behind them "well at least it saves me the trouble of wasting money..."

Daffy chuckled at Tom, the man had not change -mentally that is- he was still serious, smart, and cool but always made random comments whenever he could, but it was obvious the cat had grown an inch or two and his blue-silverish hair was tied into a small ponytail which passed his shoulders. "Nice to see your still arrogant as always Tom," Lola joked earning an annoyed gaze from Tom.

"Oh..I didn't see you there, rabbit" Tom sneered but let a small smile wash over his face as he turned to the mallard "Want anything?"

"Prick,"

"L-Lo-Lola!" Daffy scolded Lola only rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut, "Thank you Tom, but I'll pass" the cat nodded taking a seat next to his lover.

"There you are!" Bugs and Spike said in a unison glaring at each other at the same time.

Daffy grinned, "You guys are done?"

"Done? With what?" they both asked still annoyed that they were saying the same thing in a unison.

"Your game!" Daffy replied the excitement could literally be heard pouring out on each word "Who won?"

"Game..?"

"Lola said-" he pointed to the female hare sitting next to Jerry eating a liquorish "-you guys were playing a game or something" he continued, Lola threw a grin at the two men who were now officially hating her with a passion, swearing they get revenge..somehow.

"Uh...yeah.." Spike replied not wanting to disappoint the mallard's joy "It was a tie, right?" Bugs nodded still throwing more dirty looks at the female blonde who unsurprisingly ignored them all as she enjoyed the red bitter sweet treat.

"Careful, you don't wanna get any fatter now do you?" Bugs sneered letting out a gasp of pain when Daffy elbowed him, "Ow..."

Lola rolled her eyes hearing both Bugs and Tom chuckling at the male hares' comment, "What'cha idiots blabbin' bout? Its' not like you guys could do any better..." she smirked as both males laughter deceased "Thinkin' yur good lookin' just cause ya' gots them looks that otha girls' fancying ya, s'pecially you Bugs I don' see how you'll manage ta win..." Lola felt very happy at the moment, not only did she manage to make an arrogant prick angry, she made _two_ arrogant pricks angry, and in her country accent! Best day ever!

Tom huffed acting as though he didn't care as did Bugs. '_very_ arrogant!' Lola thought to herself chuckling inwardly.

Daffy's stomach began to growl with the lack of food in his system, "I'm hungry...Let's get something to eat _besides_ sweets I think I've had enough for one day.."

"To the new food court!" Jerry yelped happily "I hear there's a very good smoothie there!" Daffy groaned and Lola squealed starting to think which flavor she might pick, the three began to make there way the the food court leaving the other three annoyed and dumbfounded.

"I hate her," Tom stated the other two males nodded in agreement as they followed the other three to the food court.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you get surprised when Porky didn't stutter? Hm? Lol, I think he doesn't stutter when he's really, really, REALLY serious...which is hardly.<strong>

**Brief description of :**

**Jerry : Friend with daffy since the second year of high school but moved to France a year later, along with Tom, his lover. He doesn't exactly trust Bugs, but he doesn't dislike him either Jerry is a caring person despite his smart tongue, he loves to read 24/7 and is prodigy in music though he is also very lazy..Jerry has a short dark caramel colored haired a mix of honey colored, as does his eyes. He is sweet though can be somewhat rude when he's angry. He stands about 5'4**

**Tom : As described he is an arrogant prick, and he might be a tsundere, he went to France with Jerry. Tom doesn't exactly know Daffy, personally, but he says that Daffy is better then her annoying friends; Lola and Bugs. He has a blue-silverish hair that passes his shoulder and he ties it up, saying it gets annoying but doesn't want to cut it either. He has violet eyes sometimes mistaken to be a dark shade of blue, everyone, especially girls say that he is cool, smart, and athletic like Bugs and Spike he shows his caring side only to Jerry and probably Daffy. He stands around 5'7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just one more week and I'm out of school...yay! **

**I do not own Looney toons, like always, haha enjoy and ignore any errors and stuff...!**

* * *

><p>Swallowing a mouth full of iced tea Daffy let out a relaxed sigh letting the coldness of the drink cool him down, he let his eyes glaze around the park until it landed on the ferris wheel, "Let's go to the ferris wheel before we leave!" Daffy announced loud enough for everyone around the table to hear.<p>

"Alright," Lola and Jerry nodded in agreement a gleam of happiness and excitement flashed through their eyes and they quickly chugged down there own drinks before pulling the mallard along towards the ferris wheel.

"So, who should ride with who?" Daffy asked while they waited for their turn.

"Daffy, Jerry, and me will ride together!", Lola announced ignoring the death glares that were thrown towards her again, "And Tom, Bugs, and Spike can ride the other! Agreed?"

Daffy nodded, sighing inwardly as he did not have to sit by neither Bugs or Spike, the mallard didn't hate Spike, no, actually he was starting to feel shy and nervous around the British dog whenever he showed his affection towards Daffy, as for Bugs...

Daffy quickly entered the ride not taking a glimpse at either of the two and waited as Lola and Jerry entered smiling brightly, Daffy let himself gulp the nervousness down his throat as soon as the door shut close and Lola immediately started the conversation...with him...and Bugs...and...Spike...Maybe it wasn't so bad riding with Bugs and Spike, letting out a defeated sigh._ 'I've been sighing alot lately...' _Daffy thought.

"So," Jerry began grinning madly "You like Bugs" It was more of a statement then a question and it made Daffy wonder how people knew when he told no one.

"Yeah.." the mallard nodded blushing in embarssment, "H-how did you..-"

"Your like an open book Daff...Way to easy to read!" the brunette chuckled softly not wanting to offend his friend "but it seems you haven't confessed"

Shrugging Daffy leaned closer to the window "He's...dating Lola"

Lola frowned but quickly replaced it with a bright smile, she had promised Bugs not to tell about the plan...but she felt so guilty lying to her friend, nevertheless she nodded. Jerry smirked leaning closer to Lola and whispered "You don't really like him, right?"

The female hare opened her mouth but no words came out, her eyes averted towards Daffy who was still looking out the window deep in thought, smiling she nodded "Nope"

"What's he planning?" Jerry asked a hint of disappointment in his tone "I swear...if he hurts Daff...!"

"I know, I know" Lola giggled placing a hand on the mouses' shoulder "I understand how you feel. I threatened to rip his body to shreds and throw it in the ocean!" Jerry nodded in approval his gaze falling on the dreaming mallard, he shook his head and let a small smile grace his lips.

_'If only they just confessed already..' _Jerry snickered inwardly as Daffy blushed catching a glance at Bugs from below.

* * *

><p>Tom swore under his breath watching as the two males sitting across from each other glare, the awkward silence didn't help at all and there was definitely anger in the tension. Tapping a finger on his seat he silently looked out the window ignoring as though they weren't there, this was one of the reason why none of them really got along, he didn't understand Bugs, much to Tom's annoyance, and he didn't quite like the British dog, obviously. All he knew was they both liked Daffy...ever since he met them he instantly knew they were heads over heels for the clueless duck. And as for Daffy, they may not talk to each other alot but Tom liked the mallard, he was cute and naive, simply gullible.<p>

Tom sighed averting his head back to the glaring couple,_ 'me and my soft spot for cute things.._.' he growled in his mind. "So" both males turned their attention to him "I'm guessing this overly weird and awkward silence and glare has something to deal with Daffy?"

Neither answered he nodded his head already understanding the situations.

"You do understand this fight is ubberly useless. Yes?" there was still no reply but they both threw an evil eye at the cat who simply brushed it off, "Seriously, why don't you both confess and see who he chooses?"

Spike was first to answer "I've already confessed my undying love for him!"

Bugs snorted "'undying love', you only like him cause he was nice to you when you were all fat..." he said pure venom dripping in each word as he spoke.

"Shut up, at least I'm not toying with his feelings!" The British dog growled clenching his fist tightly.

Tom massaged the bridge of his nose sighing in annoyance as the two men were ready to kill each other and he knew he had to stop this or else Daffy would be depressed and his boyfriend will hate him. "Would you guys stop-"

* * *

><p>"That was fun," Lola cheered stretching her arms above her head as they waited for Tom and the others to come down.<p>

Daffy nodded half absently his gaze fell on the trio who exited out of the ride letting a soft gasp escape his lips as he saw both Bugs and Spike acquire a black eye on there face, he quickly ran over to Spike when he saw Lola running to Bugs.

"Are you ok?" he asked worryingly "H-how'd you get that?"

Spike let out sheepish chuckle patting the smaller one on the head, "Don't worry it's nothing.."

"Nothing? You have a black eye!"

"They were fighting?" Jerry asked his boyfriend who nodded watching Bugs throw venomous glare at the clueless duck and happy dog "I see, I feel truly sorry for Daffy" Tom nodded again still watching with amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know?...XD<strong>

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Looney toons...**

* * *

><p>Daffy threw himself on the soft pale green leather couch relaxing his sore legs and letting his mind push the thoughts away for a moment. The walk home was clearly very, <em>very <em>awkward and it took about a few minutes for him to notice the silent fighting between Bugs and Spike. Daffy knew he wasn't the smartest person but he wasn't the stupidest either though he wondered how he did not notice those evil eyes thrown at one another, how the aura around the two deepened, and he definitely wanted to know how he_ didn't_ notice Lola, Jerry, and Tom were throwing pitiful looks at him.

He was glad when they were close to home feeling the joy in the pit of his stomach flutter as soon as he saw the blue whitish house just a few blocks and he quickly walked over to it clearly wanting to hurry and avoid the situation. Once they entered the house he nearly got a concussion from the sudden bear hug that Porky decided to throw on him, much to Daffy's poor beating heart, he let out a _very_ manly scream -he did have a reputation...well once did anyways.

Once he got his heart beating normally he gently pushed the boar off of him patting his childhood friend on the head who kept apologizing. Daffy stumbled into the living room not giving a second glance at the others, he was just to exhausted to do so, so he threw himself on the couch where he was currently at.

Porky watched as the mallard made his way to the living room once the duck disappeared his smile slowly subsided into a frown before turning his attention back to the others throwing cold looks at Bugs and Spike (and the others), who seemed a bit dumbstruck at the sudden change of behavior from the once innocent and kind boar just moments ago. "Hurt him" he mumbled loud enough for them to hear his voice sounding as cold as his glare and there wasn't the slightest kindness anywhere as he spoke "And I Will. Kill. You." A moment of silence flowed through the room before Porky returned to his normal stuttering self "O-o-ok?" but the glare was still there.

They all nodded dumbfounded Porky stared at the group for a moment nodding genuinely "So. Who wants tea and cookies?" he chirped calling for his lover in the kitchen.

"Did.." Jerry mumbled eyes still glued to where the boar had once stood, "that just really happen?"

"I...think it did" Lola muttered feeling goosebumps run up her arm as she remembered the coldness of the mans' eyes. The group quietly walked into the living room, Bugs and Spike no longer glaring at each other instead there minds were replying the scene seconds ago. They noted to themselves to never get the boar angry again,_ ever_.

From another room Wile let out a mused chuckle as he stared at the screen he had happened to come across the conversation with Porky and the others. The coyote always knew the boar always had an evil side, which was very amusing when he saw the others had cowered when they finally saw the other side of Porky, it was a good idea to place camera's everywhere (except private places) in the house after all.

"What's-so-funny?" interrupted a voice beside him.

"Just saw something interesting..." he replied to his lover.

Rodie leaned on his boyfriends' shoulder wrapping his arms around the others waist who in return let out a growl, "Do. Not. Touch. Anything." Wile warned when he saw the birds' other arm reaching for a colorful blood red button. Rodie pouted but listened anyways.

"Your-no-fun!"

* * *

><p>From the looks of her boyfriend entering the room smiling even brighter then before she could've guessed he had a talk with the others, oh how she could see there shocked faces..."Tell the others dinner hasn't started yet".<p>

He sighed still smiling and nodded exiting the kitchen again. Daffy could've sworn everybody stiffened when Porky entered the room "I'm probably seeing things from all this exhaustion.." he mumbled under his breath.

"P-p-etunia sa-said dinner is n-not ready, s-s-since we th-thought you guys might've e-eaten out for the night.." Porky inwardly grinned when none of them, except Daffy, looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm starving..." Daffy whined "even though we just ate".

Porky chuckled at his friends childishness that never seemed to change and was thankful it never did, "Come sit with me!" Daffy said patting the empty seat next to him.

"O-ok".

* * *

><p><strong>Review..<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was slightly dreadful for everyone except Daffy, who hadn't noticed the tense atmosphere. He had been busy thinking about whether to visit his brother from the old orphanage he had grown up in. Truthfully, Daffy hated the place mostly because it had consisted of too many bad memories for him; however there were a couple that weren't half bad.

Later that evening Daffy decided not to go, seeing as the sky had started to darken and the wind suddenly picked up. He had called his brother, telling him that he would not be able to make it due to the weather. Surprisingly, the younger duck had agreed replying that he was at a friend's house for a few weeks which flabbergasted Daffy since his brother wasn't the type to be very...friendly towards people.

Daffy was extremely bored, the weather wasn't helping either. He took a moment to look around the hallway too see if anyone was around but only the sound of rain pouring greeted him. Daffy entered the kitchen where he found the girls and Porky chatting and eating the ice cream that he had specifically bought for himself.

"I don't see anything good about him..." Came Lola's voice obviously bored.

"— I agree" Petunia added.

Daffy grunted not wanting to know who or what they were talking about.

xxxxx

~Earlier~

"Was that your brother?"

Plucky looked up from his book, giving the hare a questioning look but nodded anyways. Buster smiled, tracing circles on the wooden table as his eyes consumed the sight of Plucky's features. "Do you mind?" Plucky frowned, feeling very uncomfortable at the constant staring.

"Nope." Buster grinned, "Don't mind me. I just love staring at the beauty in front of me." Plucky flushed a shade of red, slamming his book down and glared at the hare.

"S-shut up! Stop staring at me!"

"Why?"

"Cause no!" Plucky lightly hit Buster in the head with his book. Buster pouted, grabbing ahold of the younger teen's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Why?" Buster repeated, "I'm your boyfriend after all."

"I don't remember agreeing," Plucky argued, wrestling his way out of the other teen's embrace.

"Not yet," Buster corrected, tightening his grip around Plucky's waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Plucky Duck - 19 years old and is in his last year of high school. Plucky is Daffy's younger brother, they are not related by blood. He has slight dark, brown hair and green highlights. His personality is quite stubborn just like Daffy's. Plucky was once a delinquent during his younger years due to growing up and being neglecting from people around him (Like Daffy). He is not dating Buster, or at least that's what he says.<strong>

**Buster Bunny - 19 years old and a few months older than Plucky. Almost like Bugs' duplicate. He has slightly dark blue hair (dyed) and dark gray eyes. He dreams of becoming a comedian actor so he usually jokes around in school with his cousin Babs Bunny. He claims that he and Plucky are dating (he even declared it in school) and always tried to get Plucky to pay attention to him during Plucky's delinquent days.**

**A/N:...I don't like this chapter haha..Thank you for your reviews. Buster and Plucky are real characters but not from Looney tunes they are actually from 'Tiny Toon Adventures' not sure if anyone heard of it...**


End file.
